echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills/Frostmage
Now when you choose skills for all classes, you can only choose 2 of each column. Only up until you reach Level 60, you can only choose 1 of the skills on the last column. Column 1: Frost Fragmentation - Shoots 4 Frost Fragments at the enemy, dealing DMG equal to 60% of ATK per fragment. +30% DMG dealt to targets suffering from Immobilization status effects. Icy Demeanor - +10% Crit ACC and increases ATK by an amount equal to 30% of Crit ACC. Bladed Blizzard - Deals DMG equal to 88% of ATK to all targets along a 20-meter straight path and inflicts -30% Move SPD for 3 seconds. Creates an Ice Mark. Move SPD Debuffs of Freezing Flurry, Ice Burst, Bladed Blizzard, and Polar Punishment do not stack. Column 2: Frangibility - Enhances Frost Fragmentation:additional +15% DMG and -2 seconds cooldown time. Glacial Momentum - Glacial Lance deals +20 DMG and each use of Glacial Lance has 20% chance of triggering +15% casting SPD for 5 seconds, Frozen Solid - Added onto Bladed Blizzard effects. Freezes targets and immobilizes them for 2 seconds. Column 3: Frigid Exchange - Deals Ice DMG equal to 198% of ATK. If there is an Ice Mark on the target, consumes one mark and grants +5% ATK for 10 seconds. Frozen Surge - Deals Ice DMG equal to 87% of ATK to all targets along a 20-meter straight path in front of player. Inflicts -15% Move SPD for 3 seconds. Snow Shock - Ranged attack that deals DMG equal to 144% of ATK. If there is an Ice Mark on the target, consumes one Mark to deal +20% DMG and knock the target down. Column 4: Chill Accelerant - Reduces cooldown time of Frigid Exchange by 25%. Chrono Circle - Within the circle, +9% Casting SPD and ATK SPD, as well as +30% Mana regen per second. Circle remains in place for 10 minutes or until you move. Teleportation Mastery - Reduces cooldown time of Teleport by 40%. Column 5: Freezing Flurry - Deals Ice DMG equal to 89% of ATK with each strike and inflicts -25% Move SPD upon all enemies within a 5-meter radius of a designated target for 3 seconds. Move SPD Debuffs of Freezing Flurry, Icy Burst, Bladed Blizzard, and Polar Punishment do not stack. Cold Front - Each single-target Ice DMG hit has a 25% chance of dealing additional DMG equal to 50% of ATK and freezing the target for 2 seconds. Effect activates once every 2 seconds. If used against enemy players, it lasts 1 second. Polar Punishment - Deals Ice DMG equal to 106% of ATK to all targets within a designated 8-meter radius and inflicts -40% Move SPD for 3 seconds. Move SPD Debuffs of Freezing Flurry, Icy Burst, Bladed Blizzard, and Polar Punishment do not stack. Column 6: Icy Surge - Deals Ice DMG equal to 247% of ATK. If there is an Ice Mark on the target, consumes one mark to deal +50% DMG. Icy Burst - Deals Ice DMG equal to 108% of ATK. Inflicts -20% Move SPD and ATK SPD for 5 seconds. Move SPD Debuffs of Freezing Flurry, Icy Burst, Bladed Blizzard, and Polar Punishment do not stack. Brain Freeze - Deals Ice DMG equal to 101% of ATK. If there is an Ice Mark on the target, consumes one mark and deals +100% additional DMG. Prevents target from regenerating CP for 5 seconds. Column 7: Chilling Chain - Deals Ice DMG equal to 163% of ATK. Can be used once a target has less than 30% HP and has already been hit with Icy Surge. If there is an ice mark on the target, consumes one mark and deals 100% DMG. Frigid Failsafe - Glacial Lance, Icy Surge, and Snow Shock leave Ice Marks on targets with less than 50% HP even if the skills don't CRIT hit. Effect activates once every 2 seconds and stacks with other CRIT hit Ice Marks. Glacial Refrain - Deals Ice DMG equal to 112% of ATK and immobilizes target for 2 seconds. Immobilizes enemy players for 1 second. Can be used to attack a target that has less than 50% HP which has already been hit with Glacial Lance. Effect activates once every 2 seconds. Column 8: Feedback Loop - Skill CRIT hits trigger +30% Mana regen for 5 seconds. Effect can be used once every 5 seconds. Frost Shield - Shields a party member, absorbing DMG equal to 30% of Max HP for 10 seconds. (Can be used on self.) Cold Snap - Each CRIT hit with an Ice DMG skill has a 33% chance of creating an Ice Mark on the target and all targets within 5 meters. Effect activates once every second. Column 9: Frost Mark - Each CRIT hit with Ice DMG skills triggers a 50% chance of creating a Frost Mark, Inflicts +3% received DMG and -5% CRIT EVA upon affected targets. Effect activates once every 2 seconds. Lasts fpr 10 seconds and stacks up to 3 times. Arctic Attention - Immediately places 3 Ice Marks on a target. Shiver - Each CRIT hit deals additional DMG equal to 30% of ATK. Targets with Ice Marks receive +15% DMG per Mark. Effect activates once every 2 seconds. Column 10 (Remember you can only choose 1): Frost Bomb - Deals Ice DMG equal to 232% of ATK to all targets within a 4-meter radius of designated target. If there is an Ice Mark on the target, consumes one mark and deals +100% DMG. Neural Bond - +25% Casting SPD and ATK SPD to player and party members within a 30-meter radius for 20 seconds. Frost Armor - Removes and grants immunity to all action-restricting status effects for 5 seconds. Grants -70% received DMG. Players suffer from -50% ATK while armor is active. Category:Ice Mage Skills